


Refuge

by Mareel



Series: Refuge [1]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Archer/Reed, Double Drabble, Enterprise, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-02
Updated: 2009-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world changes, but love endures and sustains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refuge

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for Kate Kernshaw on her birthday, a double-drabble this time, from Jon and then from Malcolm.
> 
>  
> 
>   
> _Archived to Reed's Armory on 10/17/2003_  
> 

_Before_

We'd assumed it was just the beginning for us. Once we'd found our way to one another's arms, having been in each other's hearts much longer, we took our time exploring the ways we fit together--our bodies, our habits, our lives.

Risks would always be part of the life we've chosen, but we'd accepted our fears for one another, choosing to face them together rather than alone.

Malcolm's arms were my refuge; I slept there content, awaking to his smile and his kiss.

That was the last peaceful night.

_"I just spoke with Admiral Forrest...Enterprise has been recalled."_

* * *

_After_

He's sleeping now, at last. I don't dare move for fear of disturbing that fragile rest. This space and this mission are unsettling; neither of us is sleeping well. Jonathan's arm is wrapped around my waist, his head pillowed on my chest.

I long to kiss him, to stroke the worry from his forehead, to share the burden he's carrying. But sleep is the greater gift tonight; all I can do is love him... and be his refuge.

I whisper words we'd shared in a private ceremony back on Earth.

"...for each of us will be shelter to the other..."

* * *

Note: Malcolm's words are from the Apache Wedding Prayer


End file.
